


Crossover Collections

by Aizarashi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizarashi/pseuds/Aizarashi
Summary: This is an archive of sorts of some ideas I have. As the title implies, they are all crossover fics of various series.
Kudos: 8





	Crossover Collections

* * *

"Onee-chan!! Look, isn't she cute!?!"

.

Hina points to the computer screen, eyes glittering with glee as she exclaims to her older sister. Hina bent slightly downwards to match Sayo's sitting height, as she then placed her elbows on the table, admiring whatever the computer screen was displaying. Sayo, in turn, sighed in agreement, using her right arm to move her mouse to point towards what Hina was fawning over, clicking the icon to expand it. In response, Hina's excitement was renewed, eyes widening in delight in anticipation of Sayo's discovery. What exactly was Hina so exhilarated about? Sayo could not deduce, and there was only one way to find out. Some say the only way to rid the beast is to entertain it, but Hina clearly isn't a beast. Sayo was likely overthinking it. 

.

.

"Coming, coming! Here's your Chicken Stir-Fry! And your Mora Meat. And Fried Radish Balls, as you ordered."

.

.

Sayo's eyes scanned the screen. Many displays caught her attention, like the stats, and flavour text. But what really attracted her eyes was the character in the centre. She had pure blue hair tied up into two tails, looped into a sort of circle. Her stature would consider her as petite, around 150cm or less. She adorned herself with a traditional Chinese dress, coloured in a mixture of red, orange, and brown. What was quite unique were her eyes. This character's eyes were a striking yellow, instantly catching Sayo's attention. The orbs had a certain glimmer to it, almost familiar in a sense. Intriguing, isn't it? How the human mind can find such a minuscule detail so eye-catching. This was just a passing thought in Sayo's mind as she continued to observe her screen, trying to make sense out of all the details. 

.

"My name's Xiangling, head chef of Wanimn Restaurant!!! I'll cook ya anything, even if it's not on the menu."

.

Ah. Now, this was even more intriguing for Sayo. She immediately heard the new piece of dialogue and... Something seemed all too familiar to her again. Was it looks? Surely not, Sayo did not recall recognising any person who had a similar appearance to this 'Xiangling' character. The personality? Hmmm, now this is a subject Sayo would be able to elaborate on. Judging from the delivery of the line, Sayo could infer the free-spirited feeling of this 'Xiangling'. Free-spirited... Sayo gave this personality trait a thought, before coming to a sudden realisation:

.

.

.

.

This character reminded Sayo of her dear sister, Hina. Initially, Sayo brushed this thought off as a mere coincidence. However, thinking deeper into it, was this why Hina was so eager to show this to Sayo? In that case, then why? Why was she so eager that-

.

"Onee-chan!!! She sounds just like me, doesn't she? That's suuuuper duper boppin!! That's cuz she was voiced by yours truly!!!"

.

Hina stated with a proud puff, sticking her chest out a little in admiration of her work. Well, this would explain quite a lot. Hina is technically an idol after all, despite her entire personality screaming otherwise. So why not use her talents somewhere else? Her agency likely had that thought too. And judging from her current emotions, Hina was most probably ecstatic at this decision. Hina may not be one for playing videogames but, she would certainly embrace every opportunity to become even more 'boppin' as she phrased it. It was... A warm feeling for Sayo, to know that her sister would be chosen to do this. It would show her talent and growth, after all. 

.

"I see... Well, good job then, Hina. Im impressed that you made the role."

.

Sayo complimented Hina with a tone of warmth in her voice, mouth shaped ever so slightly into a smile. Hina, in response, jumped up with a spring in her step from her crouching position, eyes teeming with glee. Hina being Hina, she would be over the moon when praised by her sister, and Hina was clearly full of glee.

* * *


End file.
